The Question
by Darth Breezy
Summary: It's a long journey through hyperspace with nothing to do, and boredom was setting in. Boredom on the 'Ghost' inevitably lead to questions, and questions often lead to trouble. Star Wars Rebels - Kanan and Ezra.


The Question.

Author's Note – Normally I don't write such short pieces, but this conversation just begged to be put down, and doesn't really fit the tone of the other tale I'm currently listening to as it coalesces.

* * *

As Kanan walked from the cockpit of the Ghost to to common area of the ship, the first thing he noticed was that the muted murmurs, exclamations, and odd giggle had suddenly silenced.

Things appeared normal enough. Sabine was deep into a data pad, while Zeb and Ezra seemed to be engaged in a game of Dejarik.

But all the pieces were 'dead'.

Suddenly, Chopper warbled what suspiciously sounded like a chuckle, and bumbled down to the rear of the ship.

Kanan narrowed his eyes. "What - "

"Oh, Hi!" Sabine said brightly, as if she hadn't noticed him enter to room. "Errr, Zeb, didn't you want to see that new art piece I was working on? You know, the one I based on the Lasat legends you were talking about?" She kicked him under the table when he didn't respond right away.

"Uh, what?" Zeb shook his head, momentarily confused. He brightened. "Oh yeah! Art! Yeah!"

Rising, he muttered something to Ezra that sounded suspiciously like 'Good luck'.

Ezra, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the Dejerick table, only swallowed dryly, and nodded, trying to look nonchalant, and failing miserably.

Kanan, who had been silently watching this little charade crossed his arms and thinned his lips. What ever the 'kids' had been talking bout, it didn't seem good. Was it the sith holocron? Had he been taking nips of Kanan's secret stash of Corrilian Rum? Not that he himself partook anymore, but it was still nice to have around… what was it?

With patience he wouldn't have had, even a few months ago, Kanan waited while Ezra squirmed.

"So Um, Kanan," Ezra began. "Can I ask you something?"

Kanan arched an eyebrow. All these nerves about a question? He relaxed his stance, but only barely. His senses told him that what ever it was, it was big. He waited.

Ezra looked down at the floor, the wall. Anywhere but at his Master.

"Um… it's kinda… personal."

The second eyebrow joined the first, Surely Ezra was old enough to know about… well, _that_.

He bit back the sigh that had built up in his chest, and slowly sat down across from the boy, who was visibly squirming in his own seat now.

"Ask away, Ezra," he said, keeping his voice low and even., trying to sound encouraging. "Ask me anything you want to."

At last Ezra raised his eyes, the misery evident on his face. He looked down just as quickly, and muttered something into his shirt. Something that almost sounded like _Hera._

Keeping his expression carefully masked, Kanan asked the boy to repeat himself.

Looking like he was on the wrong side of an airlock, Ezra spoke again – barely. "You and… You and Hera..." he mumbled. Eyes cast downward again, the squirming increased substantially.

"Me and Hera," Kana echoed slowly. his voice low and even, but he didn't elaborate.

Clearly, Ezra wished he was anywhere else. On Lothal, surrounded by troopers. On the Phantom, surrounded by TIES. Hell, in a seedy cantina, standing outside of a pay fresher with a bad case of the Ryloth-runs and no credits! _Anywhere_ else! Still, he was in it now…

"Are you and Hera? Well, you know..."

Cooly. "No, I don't _know..."_

 _Force, he's enjoying this!_ Ezra thought, panic setting in, feeling Kanan's eyes boring into him That seedy cantina was looking better and better.

"Are you two…?" Ezra was positively choking now. "I mean – I know you are, sometimes – You do… Oh Force I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that!"

A beat.

Silence.

" _No."_

Ezra's mouth and eyes flew open wide. Why would Kanan lie to him? Of course he and Hera were at the very least occasional lovers. Anyone on the Ghost would have to be blind and deaf not to notice! He nearly said as much when he caught himself.

He was utterly embarrassed. And Ashamed.

"I'm sorry, _Master_..." Said Erza, deferring to the honorific. "I shouldn't have asked that." he finally raised his face to look Kanan in the eyes. His lips were thin, his face seemed expressionless.

"I won't answer that, Ezra." He said flatly. "And I don't think you should ask that again." _Especially in earshot of Hera,_ he didn't need to add. "Am I understood?"

Ducking and flushing, Ezra gasped out an agreement, even as he scooted himself away from the table. "Yes, Master – Kanan." he sputtered, practically falling over himself to get away. "You're right. I'm going to… going to clean my lightsaber, I mean, my room, I mean – yeah! I'm going to practice my meditation!"

Had he turned around, he would have seen Kanan, arms wrapped around his chest, and chewing the insides of his cheeks to keep from laughing. He would let the boy stew for a few hours, maybe make him work on some other exercises, and let him dangle on the hook for a day or two before letting him get comfortable again.

In the mean time, he'd have to talk to Hera. It seemed that the Captain's quarters could use a little more soundproofing.

Just a _little_ more. For now, there was always the cockpit.


End file.
